Electricity
by Ryden Purrson
Summary: An ancient being, sealed before the time of the Sage of the Six Paths, is found by a lonely child. Where was he found? In the true forbidden Scroll of Sealing.
1. Energy

**A/N: Sorry for the delay on fics.. and for starting a new one again. But my life has just been terrible recently. Onto the story!**

* * *

An orange blur flew through the tree line near the edge of the boundaries of Konoha. The blur carried a large weight on his back in the form of a large scroll known only as the forbidden scroll of sealing.

The blur's real name was known by few, if any at all, as Naruto Uzumaki. He was "special".

But Naruto was no fool. Even in the face of deceit, a great shinobi's best honed weapon, he pushed through.

They thought they could get him to fail his "special" exam by putting out an obviously fake Scroll of Sealing in the hokage's office? Not likely!

Now it was his job to take this scroll to a secluded area and wait for Mizuki, after that he'll pass onto being a Genin of the village! A true hokage in-training!

He was _very _"special".

* * *

"What is this!"

The being in the orange monstrosity hollered out to the heavens, alerting all in proximity to his presence.

"This has to be a joke. None of this is readable! Grahh!" He continued screaming out.

It was true more-or-less. The scroll was covered by seemingly random lines and patterns of ink. The ink still looked fresh.

"This is stupid, why would someone keep this thing so well guarded." Naruto thought of what to do. Then smiled.

Naruto took a hand, and in his ever prankish manner smudged the line. And in the process he broke the line that kept his humanity and inner darkness separate, beginning a process that would fuse the two parts into one complete soul.

As this unnoticed process began, a far more noticeable event happened; a burst of energy shot out of the center of the scroll, thrusting the orange one onto his back, yards away.

This electricity arced out into the ground and ran throughout it for a few feet. But then it stopped.

It slowly receded and coalesced from foot to head into a single old looking, blue-gray being. This being looked around his local area, noticing that he was in a small clearing in the middle of some forest alone with a small child that was dressed in an odd orange jumpsuit.

He had seen stranger in his own time, all those eons ago when he could freely roam outside of that accursed sealing matrix.

Using the last of his dwindling energy, he walked over to the small, unconscious child. He then fell down, almost out of arm's reach. He began to struggle to lift his arm, reaching out for the child.

The environment was hostile to him, filled with an energy foreign to him, an energy that was almost attacking him as he lie there on the ground. It was certainly not any type of energy his own power was used to, it seemed that his own kind of energy didn't even exist anymore. And stemming from the lack of the sustenance the ancient energy would usually provide for his body, his life force was rapidly corroding.

The ancient being rasped out, "Grow strong child... Find happiness... Find care and affection. Be looked upon in wonder and amazement... Do things none other could do. Revel in their amazement. And whether by fear or love, scare or care; I beg you to fulfill my dying wish. To grow and become what I could not – a _god_ among men!"

He would pass on his greatness through this child, and create something more than himself!

With a touch on the child's heel, the being known as Maxwell "Electro" Dillon slowly vanished from this existence, leaving behind all that was him to a single child.

* * *

Naruto slowly woke up from his sleep. Wondering what had just happened, but before he could remember the events of moments ago, a figure showed up.

"It's all over..."

"Hehehehe" Naruto chuckled out.

"Huh?" Was the intellectual response of the figure, known as Iruka.

"Caught me already eh? You're fast, I didn't really have time to learn any techniques from the scroll. But it's full of stupid lines and stuff, I can't read it. But I still pass, right? I mean, the scroll was really hard to get and stuff, but not too hard! Just like, umm..."

Iruka didn't listen to the rest and only focused on a few key words. "Naruto, what do you mean pass?"

"Well, that's the special test right? For special people like me? Anyone, well special anyones, who learn a technique from the scroll of sealing in the hokage's office automatically pass the exam and become genin!"

"Who gave you that idea?"

"Mizuki! He told me where to find the scroll, though he was kind of off by a bit, and this place and how he would show up to grade me on my success! He said that he had confidence in me!"

'Mizuki?!' Iruka thought, before immediately noticing a sharp slicing sound through the air. Iruka pushed Naruto away from him then put his hands up as a feeble defense for the oncoming barrage of weaponry pelting him.

"I see you've found my little hideaway." Sneered Mizuki, who was atop the nearest tree, hunched over and with two fuuma shuriken on his back.

"So that's how it is, I should've known." Came the calmer reply of Iruka, who somehow only sustained a small leg injury from the bombardment of kunai.

"Naruto! Give me the scroll, now." Came the shout of Mizuki, still perched atop the tree.

Naruto was shocked, "W-wait a minute, what's going on here?"

"Naruto, don't let Mizuki get the scroll! It contains forbidden jutsu that could put this village in great danger. Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself, for his own power."

Naruto just took on a shell-shocked appearance.

"Naruto, Iruka is just trying to scare you because he doesn't want you to have the scroll."

"Stop lying. Don't let Mizuki trick you Naruto."

Mizuki just let out a laugh, "Oh I will tell you who's really lying."

"No Mizuki!" Iruka let out in a hoarse, exaggerated voice.

"They've been lying to you your whole life Naruto. Since the decree twelve years ago."

"What d-decree?" Feebly replied the topic of interest.

"Everyone knows about it except you, Iruka is trying to hide it from you even now. He would do anything to shut me up." Iruka was oddly silent during this.

"What is this decree? Why does everyone know about it but me?"

"Don't tell him! It's forbidden!" Came out another large exaggerated yell from Iruka.

"The decree is: That no one can tell you that the Nine-Tailed Fox is inside you!" Rasped out Mizuki. "The beast that killed Iruka's parents, destroyed our village, has taken over your body. You _are_ the Nine-Tailed Fox!"

"Stop it!" Yelled out Iruka.

"They've all been sneaking around and hiding things from you your whole life. Didn't you think it was strange how they treated you? Like dirt! Like they hated you for _just being alive_!"

Naruto's only response was to spout out his denial, "No! No, no, no, no!" His anger naturally forcing out chakra through his coils, creating an almost invisible, untouchable blue veil around him.

"That is why you will never be excepted into this village! Even your beloved Iruka hates your guts!"

Mizuki grabbed one of the oversized shuriken on his back, spun it in his hand then let it loose at the fox boy, "Die! Naruto!"

One moment, Naruto was almost in tears, crying out, clasping at grass on the ground, trying to find the mental stability he needed in the physical world, running from the spiraling weapon of death headed for him.

The next he heard a splatter of blood. Of Iruka's blood.

Turning to face up, Naruto saw the most beloved of his teachers, the liar...

Mizuki just snarled.

"I'm the same as you, when I lost my parent no one seemed to care. I just wanted them to see me, no one seemed to have time for me." Iruka began crying, "I've let you down Naruto, I wasn't there for you when I should've been, I should've taken better care of you. I should've helped you."

"Hehe, that's some great bonding you both have there. Mind if I cut in?" Another shuriken thrown at them, but something was off...

Iruka grabbed Naruto and tugged both himself and the orange one out of the way of the incoming projectile.

Iruka pulled out the shuriken in his back and tossed it weakly at Mizuki, easily allowing him to side step it.

With this opening, Naruto ran away into the forest.

And with that, episode one of Naruto continues as planned.

* * *

A silver haired Jonin entered an academy classroom, and was immediately assaulted by a – an eraser, "My first impression, you're boring."

* * *

The jonin smiled with his eye, "You passed."

"Yah! We did it!"

"Cha! Knew it all along."

"Hmp."

* * *

"Ugg, these D-ranked are killing me. Kakashi, when are we getting a C-ranked mission?"

"Hmm... I don't know, when you're ready."

"But the Hokage said that you decide when we're ready"

"Oh look at that, I'm going to be late for that appointment. See you."

* * *

"**This, wretched human. This body, this mind, this disgusting theatre of humanity. It all sickens me. Every day, these weaklings look up and think they see nothing above them, believing themselves so high and mighty. Even now, my jailer allows himself to be thrown aside and put through these games, in ignorance he is trapped.**

"**No longer shall I lie and allow myself to be set in a cage that is itself caged in ignorance of the real world. Now the child shall learn, he shall learn of ****the**** power that the blue-one has granted him.**"

With this in mind, the great beast known as the Nine-Tailed Fox set to work preparing to teach its new pupil all the abilities now granted to him. Naruto would not be stupid any longer if the Nine-Tails had anything to say.

* * *

"Sasuke." Naruto looked down at the defeated form of his friend, his brother. He growled out in an even more animalistic way, "Sasuke..."

"People die in the ninja world, that is how things work. We are tools, we are meant to kill."

"I will k**ill you**!"

'**Stop. It is not worth it.**'

'The hell it is!'

Naruto's world was flipped upside down as he saw no more. Dragged into the world of unconsciousness.

* * *

"Where am I..." Naruto lazily growled out.

"**You are are in your mind, in the place where my consciousness rests.**"

"You... you must be the... the Nine-Tails?"

"**Yes. And you ****must be**** stupid. ****But****p****leasantries out of the way, we must move on.**"

"Wait. What about, umm... what was it? There was something important."

"**If you cannot remember it, then it's of no consequence.**"

"What?"

"**If you forget it, it doesn't matter.**"

"I guess. Hey, you're not all like wanting to kill me and stuff. Why's that?"

"**I would be, but I had an epiphany. You are a kind of human that only comes around every couple hundred years, you have powers in you that only come every couple hundred thousand years, and you have a potential growth rate not seen in ****all of ****history. I would like to help train you to be more than what you are now.**"

"Really? Sweet! That is so cool! I'm going to be awesome!"

"**The first step in training you, is clearing out your mind...**"

* * *

Naruto awoke to a white room and the smell of antiseptics. 'A hospital' he'd concluded.

He stared out the window and realized that he was actually in Konoha now, how fortunate.

The door opened to reveal a doctor. "Ahh, Uzumaki. I see that you're awake. Good, I'll just be checking your diagnostics. You gave us quite the scare you know, many times you were on the brink of death. I hope you aren't too down at your first real mission, many ninjas when they go out on their first real mission collapse or get knocked-out. Some even die! You're actually one of the lucky ones in a situation like this."

It was official, this doctor was weird.

Naruto only had one real burning question though; "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Why shouldn't I be? Your tummy?" The doctor laughed, "Us doctors often have to have some basic understanding of psychiatry, and you don't have the mentality of something that would destroy the whole village! No reason to be scared then." The doctor let off a disarming smile.

"Now lets get you all cleaned up..."

* * *

The door opened to reveal the nurse, "You have visitors Mr. Uzumaki. Approved by the Hokage himself for clearance."

The nurse left the door open, allowing the two teammates of his to enter the room, Sasuke and then Sakura.

Sakura cleared her throat then began, "So Naruto, how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good."

"Well that's good. What were you thinking going up against that ninja! He somehow took down Sasuke of all people! What were you planning on doing!"

Naruto was wide-eyed at the outburst of his pink-haired teammate. "I just wanted to help..."

"You only got in Sasuke's way! How could you do that! We're suppose to be a team; which means teamwork Naruto! You have to keep out of Sasuke's way!"

"Hmpf." Naruto believed that was Sasuke's grunt of acceptance.

"And then you were so weak that you forced us to carry you all the way back to Konoha!"

Naruto looked down at that, in a motion that implied he was sorry.

"But whatever, just know better for next time. We hope you can get out of here soon."

Sakura walked away, but stopped before leaving, obviously waiting for Sasuke.

"Were you scared Naruto? Scaredy-cat." Sasuke smirked at the grim look on Naruto's face, feeling it as a victory over the orange lover.

Sasuke and Sakura walked out of the room, closing the door on the way out.

Naruto just sighed and looked out the window.

* * *

"Mr. Uzumaki, the Hokage has allowed you another visitor. He also apologizes that he is incapable of coming at this time."

Out stepped Kakashi from the door, late as always with orange book in hand.

"Hey Naruto."

No response.

Kakashi sighed, "Look, while I'm not surprised you feinted during the mission Naruto. I have to say that I'm disappointed in your lack of ability and your inadequacy in the face of real opponents despite your boastfulness earlier in the mission."

Still nothing.

"Maybe you're not listening. But unless you're serious about being a ninja, do not show up to the next team meeting. If you do show up, you're a liability." Kakashi finished with a dreaded tone of warning.

Still nothing.

But this time Kakashi didn't care, he just left the room without another word.

After the door shut closed and Naruto was sure Kakashi wasn't coming back for any reason, Naruto faced the door.

He was hurt, scared, pained. He was angry, enraged, furious. But more than anything he was determined. Because now he had a goal, he knew exactly what to do and exactly who to trust.

He would show them all that he was strong. He would kill each and every single bug that dared cross him and say he was weak. Better yet! he would just kill them anyways!

Inside of the now demented child's stomach-mind, the Nine-Tails was grinning broadly. It couldn't have been happier.

Naruto chuckled quietly to himself, not desiring unwanted attention from doctors. He could feel it, the energy flowing through him. He could feel the energy of the world around him!

* * *

**Note: "Energy of the world" is NOT chakra in the case of this fiction.**


	2. Synapse

Naruto was preparing. Packing things, saddling his important belongings, hiding all that he wasn't bringing.

What for though?

Well, he had just gotten out of the hospital an hour ago. But that's not the reason.

He had his "team" meeting in two days at some time in the morning between six and nine, depending on Kakashi's tardiness that day. Can't be it, no point in packing for that.

Then the most likely scenario was that he was leaving the village. However illegal that was for a ninja to do without the Hokage's notification and consent.

But this was Naruto Uzumaki, the most unpredictable ninja ever conceived.

He was finishing his packing with a small bag of cloths and food for his trip outside of the village, without the Hokage's knowledge.

* * *

Using his natural stealth, Naruto used the cover of the daylight to walk around the village, seemingly being the normal Naruto that they were all use to.

Naruto knew that the Anbu corp was most active in the night, when unlawful activities happened most often.

So Naruto had learned years ago that his pranks were best pulled off when people were working outside of their homes and when the Anbu weren't on duty. So a little after noon was when he'd found that sweet point where he got the best of both.

And this knowledge is what got him close enough to the wall to simply jump over it.

Usually, even the understocked Anbu would chase and detain any person that rushed toward the wall to get over it, so it was in Naruto's best interests not to do such a thing.

He took the scenic route around the village, saying hello to those at Ichiraku and chatting with them for a while just to stop for a bit so no one got suspicious of a constantly-walking-around Naruto. He walked away after saying that he wasn't hungry right then. He resumed walking around, found Iruka, then some weird eye-brow people rushing around the street. And as he continued walking through the streets, he quickly ducked into an alleyway; which had the wall of the village on the other end of it.

Jumping on top of the building from the alley, then using chakra to immediately shoot off the building and straight over the wall.

Next phase: crash.

Naruto's leap sent him crashing into the ground on the other side of the wall. He waited there for the next minute or so to see if any Anbu would investigate what happened.

His plan is this: If an Anbu showed up, he was tossed over the wall by this jerk that kept saying for Naruto to get off of the jerk's street.

He wasn't in the best part of Konoha when he escaped, so it would be believable. And since Naruto's home wasn't that far away, he could say that he came out here because he was walking to clear his head. A believable story after the hospital incident.

A few minutes of waiting and no Anbu came to investigate the disturbance.

Plan success.

Naruto shot up off the ground and ran off into the forests of Konoha to begin his training. Not even bothering to clean off his muddied orange jacket.

* * *

It's now evening, and Naruto is still going at it with his training.

Naruto knew exactly what to train in and what his priorities are. Through the knowledge he'd collected he would train his body first, then his technique. And at no point would he train his abilities during his temporary stay out of the village. There was simply no need for his abilities yet.

Naruto was currently attempting to dislodge a tree from the ground with seemingly no success.

{~tssstssch~}

Naruto's body was glowing red from the exertion and from the healing the Kyuubi was doing to his body's ripping muscles.

Slowly, minutes later the tree was beginning to be uprooted until Naruto had the full tree over his head.

The rest of the night went on like this, Naruto training his body quickly and ruthlessly while the Kyuubi healed his muscles so that he would not only build muscles up faster, but so Kyuubi could control _how_ they healed allowing for denser and more efficent muscular structure. This training also had the positive side effect of keeping Naruto up through the night and his energy reserves full.

Naruto worked through the rest of the night until the next day where they began begin training his form, his reflex, and his ability to use his new strength.

Naruto ended his strength training with full-out sprinting around the forest at massively incrementing speeds.

He then dived into his technique and form, with this the Kyuubi focused chakra to Naruto's senses, then retracted the chakra from those sections of Naruto's brain and extremities to allow his body to compensate for the difference. Through this, Naruto would gain increased senses and enhanced reflexes, all the while he would be training in a few different styles of hand-to-hand combat he'd seen through the memories of the man named Electrode.

None of the styles had names to his knowledge, but he figured that he didn't have to call it out to use the style, so he didn't even bother to make any.

Naruto had learned much throughout that day, his memory enhancements through the gained powers of Electrode helped him to gradually learn the styles of fighting that the blue-man had witnessed.

It wasn't perfect by any means, hardly considered competent in the styles, but it was enough to consider Naruto a formidable foe for any genin to encounter. Not including everything else he'd so far trained in.

These styles gained him much, not only a way to use his new strength and powers, but a way to control them and harness them to maximum benefit.

* * *

Using his last night out of the village, he simply enjoyed the sensation of Kyuubi's chakra flowing through him from his stomach to surround his body, a process meant to permanently secure his enhancements.

The cool night air and the calm breeze of the forest washed over Naruto, helping him to fall asleep after all his hard training. Naruto wished he could stay out here more; with nature. And away from the village he use to call home.

Naruto saw only blackness in his dreams.

* * *

Naruto woke up and immediately set to eating the food he brought. Though the Kyuubi's chakra could supplement for the nutrients his body needed for a short period of time, he'd need to actually eat to get those nutrients into his body.

After eating, he finished his trip with a relaxing stroll to the edge of the forest surrounding Konoha.

But now came the difficult part. The team meeting will be held in the next fifteen minutes, so he couldn't just come back a little after noon like he wanted. No, he had to do it now when Anbu were still on alert and roaming.

So Naruto had to rely on pure devil's luck.

So Naruto sped as fast as he could and hopped up and over the wall.

* * *

"Hey, you there. Kid, you okay?" The masked one asked.

The boy just opened his eyes and stared up, blue eyes of energy stared at the masked one. And as he did that, the masked one just grunted.

"Yah, you're fine. Try not to fall off a building again, _boy_." The tone was neutral, excluding the hiss at the end of what the Anbu said.

The Anbu took off, back into his patrols.

Let it be known that Naruto was made of Devil's luck.

After jumping over the wall, Naruto crashed into the very edge of a building, but instead of sticking to the wall, the building had a slime coating the edge causing Naruto to slip and fall into a heap on the ground.

The Anbu came so fast that Naruto had barely enough time to process that he needed to keep his eyes closed to pull off a story.

And from there, Naruto was further lucky that the Anbu was one of the people that disliked Naruto. Not outright hated him, where the Anbu would've wanted to torture him while he was downed in an alley, but not uncaring where the Anbu would want to investigate why Naruto was there and where he'd just came from.

Devil's luck indeed.

* * *

Naruto jumped over buildings to his apartment, where he kept his last clean orange jumpsuit.

Wouldn't that be nice? He'd dress up all nice and "Naruto-like" for his meeting, act like usual. And when they show prejudice, he'd take it like always. He'd hide in the light, viewable by all. So that the day he disappears into the dark. They'll see all the mistakes they'd made.

And at that time, when they think he's disappeared for good. He'll _strike_ _back_. Hidden in their light.

* * *

**A/N:** Yah, that last bit seems like it could be confusing. So here's the gist of what I had Naruto think. He'll be undercover as the old Naruto-Naruto. But when they turn their metaphorical backs, he'll disappear into their darkness. So when they turn back to check on him, he'll be gone. It's then he'll strike them in _their_ light, showing everyone his true strength.

As for what Naruto's goal is in this fic? Well he inherited Electrode's will. Naruto wants to be looked at, wants to be seen. Whether it's fear or love, he doesn't care. Now, Naruto had originally wanted attention and acceptance before Electrode, then just attention after that. After the Team 7 meet-n'-hate, he now has a new goal that I think I've made obviously vague (oxymoron?). Just wait and see I suppose!

As for the whole nature bit in this story and him loving it. Well as I put in chapter one, Electrode's powers couldn't work in this time, so they had to be adapted a bit for Naruto. Making the powers a _lot_ more natural and worldly. As well as it plays a key role in stuff I want to do later ;)

And as for me updating? I hate making excuses. But I actually had to type all of this on my phone and use iCloud to get it over to my friend's computer, then upload it. It's what I'm going to have to do from now on...

Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this installment of Electricity! I know I enjoyed writing this.


End file.
